Electric powered carts with two rear wheels, a driven and steered front wheel and a rear seat are commercially available. The seat is mounted above the rear wheels. The seat is generally fixed relatively to a cart frame. These carts require substantial space. Transportation to places of use of three wheeled carts depends on the vehicle to be used. Cars have been equipped with a platform at the rear of their rear bumper. A ramp extending to one side of the platform has been employed to guide a cart up onto the platform. Masts and winch systems have also been employed to lift carts onto and from rear mounted platforms. The cart must be attached to the platform during transport. Anchoring and releasing a cart from a platform can be difficult for physically challenged individuals. A platform attached to the rear of a vehicle increases the length of vehicle. The cart on a vehicle rear mounted platform is exposed to rain, snow, dust and dirt. Upon arrival at a potential use area, a cart transported on a rear mounted platform may be too dirty to use. Cleaning takes time and equipment. Water for cleaning may not be available where a cart is to be used.
Three and four wheeled carts may be transported in a clean dry environment in some vans and sport utility vehicles. Ramps or lift devices are needed to load and unload carts that are transported in vans and SUVs. Modifications of the vans and SUVs may be required in addition to adding ramps or lift devices. These modifications increase the cost of expensive vans and SUVs. Parking and storage of vans, SUVs and other large vehicles is expensive and may not be easily available in cities and large towns.